fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Starters of Pokemon Black
The Starters of Pokemon Black and White es un juego del genero de lucha al mas clásico estilo de Street Fighter Alpha 1 y 2, es el Spin-off del Anime de Pokémon Negro y Blanco ambientado en un universo paralelo donde los humanos jamas existieron y los Pokemon son los que habitan en la tierra. Historia El juego está basado en un Manga hecho por TheProjectXZoneFan1997, el juego tiene la trama de la primera a la tercera temporada. Personajes Jugables *Pikachu de Ash *Snivy de Ash *Tepig de Ash *Oshawott de Ash *Victini (Pokemon la Pelicula Negro/Blanco Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom) *Nidoking *Serperior de Trip *Meloetta de Ridley/Larry *Emolga de Iris *Palpitoad de Ash *Reshiram (Pokemon Episodio N) *Golurk de Ridley/Larry *Gardevoir de Concordia/Musa de la Paz *Gothitelle de Anthea/Musa del Amor *Groudon *Meowth del Equipo Rocket/Team Rocket *Pachirisu de Dawn/Maya *Dr.Zekrom (Normal) No Jugables *Dr.Zekrom (100% de Poder) Escenarios y Descripción *Pueblo Arcilla Hogar: Pikachu Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper/Encina Hogar: Snivy Descripción: Se puede ver en la pantalla el mapa de Unova/Teselia en Pokemon Negro y Blanco 2, ademas del Dr.Zekrom moviendo la boca en forma de que esta mandando un mensaje de que nada bueno se aproxima por su cara de satisfacción y la risa malvada que da al final de su mensaje. Si el Dr.Zekrom está en la pelea, Patrat sera quien aparecerá en la gran pantalla. *Ciudad Gres/Straiton Hogar: Tepig Descripción: Se pueden ver al Pansage de Cilan/Millo, el Pansear de Chilly/Zeo y el Panpour de Cress/Maiz sirviendo comida a los Pokémon que vinieron a comer mientras la pelea se lleva a cabo. *Pueblo Accumula/Terracota Hogar: Oshawott Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Castillo de la Espada del Valle Hogar: Victini Descripción: En el primer Round, curiosamente se pueden ver a personajes ajenos a Pokemon en un jardín elegante con una piscina, la Princesa Peach y Estela / Rosalina están sentadas en la piscina utilizando un Bikini cada una, Lucina se encuentra conversando con Link y en un costado se puede ver incluso a Masahiro Sakurai, Shigeru Miyamoto y a Reggie entre los invitados; en el segundo Round se puede ver que la espada se elevó y la pelea ahora se lleva a cabo en los aires. *Pelea en la Jaula Hogar: Nidoking Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Gimnasio de Ciudad Driftveil/Fayenza Hogar: Serperior Descripción: La pelea comienza en el sub-suelo de Unova/Teselia en una especie de piso con un extraño rectángulo dividiéndolo del resto. En el segundo Round, este se empieza a elevar como un elevador, con suerte no te caes, en medio del recorrido se puede ver a una Gardevoir en Bikini en un anuncio de "Poke-Cola", al final de la subida se puede ver gran parte de la Ruta 6. *Muelle de Ciudad Castelia/Porcelana Hogar: Meloetta Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Callejon de Ciudad Castelia/Porcelana Hogar: Emolga Descripción: Se puede ver un grupo de Rattatas y Ratticates comiendo de la basura que arrojan del bar. *Templo Dorado Hogar: Palpitoad Descripción: Se puede ver al Stunfisk de Cilan/Millo intentando robar todo el oro del lugar mientras la pelea se lleva a cabo. *Torre de los Cielos Hogar: Reshiram Descripción: Se Puede ver a Patrat junto a un grupo de Liepards y Sevipers investigando el lugar para sus fines malignos ademas de que un helicóptero del Equipo Plasma aparece flotando detrás de los peleadores. *Parque de Entretenciones de Ciudad Nimbasa/Mayolica Hogar: Golurk Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Bosque Cerca de un Rio Hogar: Gardevoir y Gothitelle Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Volcán en Erupción Hogar: Groudon Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Base del Equipo Rocket/Team Rocket en Unova/Teselia Hogar: Meowth Descripción: Es un escenario normal. *Mercado de Ciudad Driftveil/Fayenza Hogar: Pachirisu Descripción: Se pueden ver Pokemons comprando. *Cuarteles de Dark Dragons Hogar: Dr.Zekrom Descripción: Se pueden ver a Nidoking y a Groudon trabajando en la computadora de la base mientras la pelea se lleva a cabo, cuando Nidoking o Groudon están peleando, el otro queda haciendo el trabajo pero si son los 2, se vera a Zekrom mirando hacia la pantalla grande. *Pueblo Lavanda Hogar: Nadie Descripción: Este Lugar es exclusivo de la pelea entre Pikachu y Meowth, este lugar hace referencia al momento en que Meowth traiciona a Pikachu cuando este era un Pichu, esta sera la séptima pelea de Pikachu previo a la pelea contra el 3er y ultimo rival de este: el Dr.Zekrom. *Ruinas Blanco Hogar: Nadie Descripción: Este Lugar es exclusivo de la pelea entre Pikachu y el Dr.Zekrom usando el 100% de su Poder. Frases de Rivalidad Pikachu vs Dr.Zekrom Pikachu: ¡Detente ahí Zekrom, no destruirás a la región! Dr.Zekrom: Vaya vaya, pero si es Pikachu, me impresiona que hayas venido a encararme sin la ayuda de tus amigos pero déjame Mostrarte... ¡Mi nueva evolución! Pikachu: ¡¿QUE?! (Zekrom se transforma) Dr.Zekrom: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Snivy vs Emolga Emolga: Desde un principio tenias razón, yo soy mala y engañe a tus amigos haciéndoles creer que me hacías daño ¿y que? Snivy: Oshawott se mantuvo firme en creerme pero no lo expreso en un comienzo... Snivy: ...¡Ahora veamos quien es la hembra dominante de esta contienda! Emolga: De acuerdo pero no dudes en que yo ganare esta pelea. Tepig vs Groudon Groudon: ¡Grrr, no dejare que te acerques al amo! Tepig: Lamento informarte esto pero aunque nos impidas el paso, ganaremos de todas formas. Groudon: ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Prepárate para morir! Tepig: Lo mismo te digo. Oshawott vs Emolga Oshawott: Oh, eres muy linda, te amo <3 Emolga: ... Oshawott: ... Te... Emolga: Muere. Victini vs Pachirisu Victini: ¡Okay, ya fue suficiente de tanta ternurita sin lastimarse, REGRESAME MI REINO! Pachirisu: Victini, Victini, Victini, entiende que los concursos Pokemon son lo mejor y es lo único que el mundo necesita pero sobre todo lo necesito YO, vete despidiendo de tus amados combates Pokemon ¡PARA SIEMPRE! Victini: ¿El idiota dice que? Pachirisu: ¿Que? ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, PREPÁRATE A MORIR!!! Nidoking vs Pikachu Pikachu: (Respiro) Creo que tendré que darlo todo en este combate. Nidoking: ¡Ni pienses que te voy a dar este aparatito que yo mismo le robe a ese Legendario Tierno! Pikachu: Oponiendote ¿Eh?, bueno, tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza. Nidoking: ¡Ni lo sueñes rata de alcantarilla! Serperior vs Pikachu Serperior: Finalmente nos reencontramos, viejo archienemigo. Pikachu: Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? Serperior: Si, di todo lo que quieras, ahora te matare a sangre fría. Pikachu: Ni lo sueñes. Meloetta vs Dr.Zekrom Meloetta: Zekrom, ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?! Dr.Zekrom: Oh. Querida hermanita, han pasado 200 años y no has cambiado nada, ¿A que se debe tu inesperada visita? Meloetta: Zekrom por favor, deja de hacer todo esto, Mama se pondrá muy triste si sabe que su hijo regalado por el mismo Arceus en persona sigue vivo después de 500 años desaparecido pero que ahora es una especie de tirano dictador con el deseo de dominar el universo entero. Dr.Zekrom: ¡Yo soy mi única familia ahora! Emolga vs Dr.Zekrom Emolga: Oye, ¿Tu eres el famoso "Doc Zekrom" que lidera la organización maligna Dark Dragons? Dr.Zekrom: El mismo ¿y que? Emolga: ¡¿Puedo unirme al clan?! Dr.Zekrom: Si logras vencerme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te acepto como miembro, de lo contrario, has escogido la muerte. Palpitoad vs Pikachu Palpitoad: ¡Oye, yo encontré ese Tesoro Antes que tu! Pikachu: Este tesoro ancestral es del Comando Inicial. Palpitoad: Luchemos por ese tesoro ¡Aquí y ahora! Pikachu: Con gusto, "Bulto sin Brazos". Reshiram vs Dr.Zekrom Reshiram: Voy a ir a Ciudad Driftveil/Fayenza a plantar el caos ¡y tu no me detendras! Dr.Zekrom: ¡Trabajas bajo mis ordenes, no dejare que alguien arrogante como tu se salga con la suya! Reshiram: ¡Te voy a matar! Dr.Zekrom: ¡Lo mismo te digo! Golurk vs Meloetta Golurk: ¿Esta Lista para la sesión de entrenamiento, mi ama? Meloetta: Claro Golurk, tratare de no herirte tanto. Golurk: Ama, debe saber que si va a pelear un combate de verdad, le sugiero que pelee enserio. Meloetta: (Respiro) Odio tener que aceptarlo, somos amigos desde que eras un Golett, pero si insistes...¡HAGAMOSLO! Gothitelle vs Gardevoir (Kirlia evoluciona a Gardevoir) Gardevoir: (Risa alegre) ¡Mira mami, ya evolucione! Gothitelle: Que bien, hija, eso quiere decir que ya has mejorado bastante. Gardevoir: ¿Y cuando vamos a continuar con el combate? Gothitelle: El combate no ha terminado, ahora demuéstrame tu nuevo poder. Gardevoir vs Dr.Zekrom Dr.Zekrom: ... Gardevoir: Zekrom, ¿Eres tu? ¿Que te paso? Dr.Zekrom: ... Muere. (Zekrom ataca a Gardevoir, esta retrocede...) Gardevoir: A-ah, no quiero lastimarte, pero no veo otra salida. Groudon vs Golurk Groudon: ¡Oye, déjame pasar ¿o es que estas enamorado de mi?! Golurk: No dejare que lastimes a Meloetta... Golurk: ...vete y no te haré daño. Groudon: ¡Patrañas, te acabare! Meowth vs Dr.Zekrom Dr.Zekrom: Meowth del Equipo Rocket/Team Rocket. Meowth: ¡¿Así que tu eres el famoso líder de Dark Dragons que causa mas pánico que el Equipo Rocket/Team Rocket...?! Meowth: ¡...prepárate para morir! Dr.Zekrom: No sabes con quien te has metido, "Bigotes". Pachirisu vs Victini Pachirisu: Muy bonito. Así que este es el rey del Castillo de la Espada del Valle, ¿eh? Victini: (durmiendo) Pachirisu: ¿No me escuchaste? ¡¡¡OYE!!! Victini: (La Burbuja Explota) ¿Eh que? ¿Santa? Dr.Zekrom vs Gardevoir Dr.Zekrom: (¿Madre?) Gardevoir: Zekrom, finalmente te encuentro, ¿Que paso? Gardevoir: Te extraño, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Dr.Zekrom: Ahora soy el demonio mismo y te enseñare el verdadero significado del dolor. Finales Pikachu Snivy Snivy: Ahora, Emolga. ¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Que quieres de nosotros y porque intentaste librarte de mi? Emolga: N-Nunca...se los...diré... Emolga usa Chispazo/Descarga en el Comando Inicial y huye... Emolga: (Mientras se aleja) ¡Volveré ya verán! Snivy: ¡Emolga! ¡Regresa! Tepig: Déjala. Ya nos reencontraremos con ella. Tengo el presentimiento de eso. Pikachu: Snivy. Perdón por lo sucedido. Fui un tonto. ¿Me disculpas? Snivy: Mmmm. No. Snivy le da un puñetazo en la cara a Pikachu... Pikachu: ¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió! Snivy: Estaba jugando, si te disculpo, pero aun así. Snivy empieza a golpear a Pikachu mientras Tepig y Oshawott se ríen de la situación... Pikachu: (Mientras es golpeado por Snivy en frente de las risas de sus compañeros) ¡No! ¡Snivy! ¡Por favor en la cara no que soy actor! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Tepig Oshawott Victini Pachirisu: ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Alto! Victini: ¿Quieres encanto? ¡Te demostrare encanto! Victini carga una Bomba V con mucha elegancia y carisma, digno de estar en un Concurso Pokemon... Pachirisu: ¡Es...Bellisima! Victini: ¡¡¡BOMBA. V!!! Pachirisu sale volando tras el golpe... Pachirisu: (Mientras se va volando) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! En eso Pachirisu choca con una montaña helada, mas tarde en el laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper/Encina... Pikachu: Y listo. Tus posesiones y todo son tuyas nuevamente, Tini. Victini: ¡¡GRACIAS AMIGOS!! Glaceon: Estuviste de maravilla, bailarina. Piplup: ¡Victini! ¡Victini! ¡En el ballet no hay igual! ¡Hooray! Snivy: Lo bueno es que los combates Pokemon se han restaurado y podemos luchar contra el crimen una vez mas. Oshawott: Lo que me lleva, ¿A donde mandaste a Pachirisu? Victini: Si te lo pudiera decir. No tengo idea. Nidoking Seperior Meloetta Emolga Palpitoad Reshiram Reshiram: ¡AH-JAJAJA! ¡Y te haces llamar jefe! Tienes suerte de que no me quedan energías para acabarte de una vez por todas. Hora de largarme a Ciudad Driftveil/Fayenza (Ring...Ring...) Excadrill: ¿Si? ¡Que que! ¡¿El Trió de las Nubes esta destruyendo la ciudad y Reshiram los esta liderando?! ???: Tal y como escucho, señor alcalde. Excadrill: ¡No puede ser! ¡Envíen refuerzos! ¡El Trío de las Nubes no destruirá mi ciudad! (Excadrill cuelga el teléfono y se asoma por la ventana) Reshiram: ¡Eso! ¡Demostremosle al mundo de lo que podemos hacer! ¡Es hora de dominar el mundo Pokemon y esclavizar a todas las especies existentes! (Finalizada la frase, los ojos de Reshiram se vuelven rojos por el deseo de maldad en su corazón) Golurk Gothitelle Gardevoir Groudon Meowth Meowth: ¡Jaja! ¡Te he vencido! ¡Eso te enseñara a no entrometerte con el Equipo/Team Rocket! Dr.Zekrom: Yo no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo si fuera tu. Meowth: ¿Eh? Nidoking: (Cargando una metralleta) ¡Abran fuego! Meowth: (Mientras es baleado por Nidoking) ¡Agh! (La sangre de Meowth es derramada por el suelo mientras este retrocede con sus ultimas fuerzas, falleciendo momentos después) Nidoking: ¡Gran amo y señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? Dr.Zekrom: Debo felicitarlos a ambos por haber hecho la emboscada al pie de la letra. Groudon: ¿Que hacemos con el cadáver de ese Meowth? Dr.Zekrom: Llévenlo al laboratorio y apliquenle lo mismo que esos bastardos del equipo plasma hicieron conmigo cuando hallaron mi cadáver. Pachirisu Pachirisu: ¿Así que tu eres el soberano? Victini: Si. Pachirisu: ¡Me voy a esa espada que parece es donde lideras a tu gente! Victini: ¡Oye! ¡Espera! Pachirisu sube a la cima y saca un megáfono... Pachirisu: ¡Atención todos los habitantes de Pueblo Arcilla! ¡Estoy muy aborrecido de ustedes por no poner en practica los Concursos Pokemon por lo que a partir de hoy decreto que YA NO HABRÁN COMBATES POKEMON NUNCA JAMAS! Mas tarde... Piplup: ¡Mira Pachi! ¡Ya estoy dominando el ballet! Pachirisu: Muy bien Piplup, así se hace. La puerta suena... Pachirisu: ¿Quien podrá ser? Dr.Zekrom Galería 580b57fcd9996e24bc43c319.png|Pikachu Snivy.png|Snivy Tepig.png|Tepig Oshawott.png|Oshawott Victini (20 aniversario).png|Victini Nidoking (dream world).png|Nidoking Serperior v 2 by xous54-d49d9yc.png|Serperior Meloetta by kol98-d9sm6ni.png|Meloetta File:Emolga.png|Emolga Palpitoad render by panzerknacker73-d61q4af.png|Palpitoad File:643-Reshiram.png|Reshiram File:Golurk.png|Golurk File:Gothitelle.png|Gothitelle File:282 gardevoir by pklucario-d6gq26x.png|Gardevoir File:Groudon-0.png|Groudon Team-rockets-meowth.png|Meowth Pachirisu.png|Pachirisu Dr.Zekrom.PNG|Dr.Zekrom File:8644-Mega-Zekrom.png|Dr.Zekrom (100% de Poder) Curiosidades *Las animaciones de Pikachu, Snivy, Victini, Meloetta y Dr.Zekrom como también los escenarios Pueblo Arcilla, Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper/Encina, Castillo de la Espada del Valle y los Cuarteles de Dark Dragons son reutilizados en el juego Super Melee. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha Categoría:Videojuegos de Pokémon Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Videojuegos en 3D